staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5592 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5592); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Tropiciele zagadek - Znikające kąpielisko, odc. 20 (The Disappearing Swimming Hole); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Domisie - Domisiowe brudasy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Mysia Klinika i Doktorek Humorek - odc. 8; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Tata Lew - Burza, odc. 4 (Der Sturm); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Szerokiej drogi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wycieczka z robotem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 1/7 Trudne dzieciństwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Szmagier; wyk.:Krzysztof Litwin, Wojciech Pokora, Henryk Bąk, Elżbieta Borkowska, Józef Bieracki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Stado z bagien (Swamp Troop); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Galeria - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2235 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Rezydencja - odc. 55 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Rezydencja - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5593 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5593); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2236 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2367; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i dokuczliwy Dżin, odc. 20 (Rupert and the Mischievous Genie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 44 - Zatrute wino - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Polskie Oko, Polski Pazur - Gapa złodziej 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Monika Górska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Licencja na film - Trzynasty - cz. 1 (XIII The Conspiracy ep. 1) - txt. str. 777 87'; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Duane Clark; wyk.:Stephen Dorff, Caterina Murino, Greg Bryk, Val KIlmer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Filary Ziemi - odc. 7/8 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Filary Ziemi - odc. 8/8 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Notacje - Władysław Zachariasiewicz. W Turcji nazywałem się Zawisza; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 64; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 18/20; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 371 Nowa nadzieja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pożyteczni.pl - odc.22; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/LXII WIELKI FINAŁ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 125 (350) Na wariackich papierach; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 709 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Postaw na milion - odc. 22; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Chłopi - odc. 5/13 Gody - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Tajemnice Florencji (Florence: hidden city); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie odc.41 - Wycieczka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Tylko tato - Janusz (12/13); telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 710 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 2 (Lie to me s. I ep. 2 Moral Waiver); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kocham Kino - Masz na imię Justine (Your name is Justine) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Luksemburg (2005); reż.:Franco De Pena; wyk.:Anna Cieślak, Rafał Maćkowiak, Mathieu Carriere, Dominique Pinon, Arno Frisch, Maciej Kozłowski, Katarzyna Cygler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 5/25 Anioły i potwory (Heroes, s. 3 ep. Angels and Monsters); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Syria - kraj cichej rewolucji (Syria - inside the secret revolution); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Małżeństwa dzieci. Niebezpieczne związki (Innocence lost: Child marriage in India and Nepal); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Masz na imię Justine (Your name is Justine) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Luksemburg (2005); reż.:Franco De Pena; wyk.:Anna Cieślak, Rafał Maćkowiak, Mathieu Carriere, Dominique Pinon, Arno Frisch, Maciej Kozłowski, Katarzyna Cygler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Art Noc - Tymon Tymański & Transistors; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Siedlisko - odc. 7/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:30 Mój grzech - odc. 102, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 35, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 159, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 144, Meksyk 2010 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 145, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 103, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Galileo 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 146, Meksyk 2010 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 147, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 160, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - rewanżowy mecz 1/16 finału: sporting lizbona - legia warszawa 23:00 Tornado - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1989 00:55 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 1:30 Britannic - dramat wojenny, USA, Wielka Brytania 2000 3:25 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:35 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:25 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Rezydencja - odc. 49; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (19); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Galeria - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 530 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 874; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Szansa na sukces - Koncert Laureatów 2011(2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 374* Obudzony; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Śpieszmy się kochać; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Polacy na Syberii - Polscy Rockefellerzy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Jak to działa - odc. 7 Samolot; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Galeria - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Galeria - Piosenki Jacka Kaczmarskiego (XXV Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 530 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 8 - Kolega Kiwi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Instynkt - odc. 12* "Hycel" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Glina - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Rewolucjoniści 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Talczewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 8 - Kolega Kiwi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Instynkt - odc. 12* "Hycel"; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 530; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Rewolucjoniści; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia